A Midwinter Night's Dream
by A Dreamer's Tale
Summary: Ginny and Hermione spend the night freezing in separate beds, but what happens when a invitation into Ginny's bed is taken? Will the girls find a way to warm up? Femmeslash, Oneshot, rated M for borderline mature content. Based on a dream I had.


It was a cold, dark night at the Burrow, and Ginny couldn't manage to stay warm. Her thick blankets weren't enough, neither were her thick cotton pajamas. She managed to sleep for a while, but eventually woke from an odd dream about her and Professor McGonagall, ice skating together on a pond. The second she woke up, she began shivering. Her hands and feet were cold; it felt like she had been sleeping on a bed of ice. It wouldn't be a shock to her if she had icicles in her hair.

Dazed at where she was, Ginny moved her head around the room only to realize that she was in her bed at home, and not ice skating with her Transfiguration professor.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ginny mumbled to herself, as she pulled the blankets over her shoulders in a desperate attempt to maintain warmth. She breathed on her hands and rubbed them together, but nothing was working. Why must it get so cold during winter? It was nice for a while, but Mother Nature doesn't know when enough is enough. She dumped all this snow at the Burrow, practically shutting everyone in the house and keeping them away from any fun, or at least Ginny thought so. It was Christmas; there should at least be time for fun before she had to return to her studies. She could be out playing Quidditch or shoving snow in her brother's face, but no, not this winter. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw movement from the opposite side of the room, and then she remembered she wasn't alone.

In a smaller bed, not too far away from Ginny's own, a mass of brown, curly hair began to stir, and revealed the beautiful face of Hermione Granger, tucked in her own little mass in attempt to stay warm. She was here visiting the Weasleys over holiday, Ginny and Hermione had gotten rather close since they now were in seventh year together. She looked in Ginny's direction when she realized she was awake.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered in a shaky voice. She was freezing as well.

Through the pale moon light cascading through the window, Ginny narrowed her eyes in on Hermione and her heart immediately skipped a beat. Had her mumbling woken the sleeping beauty? She had certainly hoped not. It came to be that Ginny had developed a little crush on Hermione, that's what Ginny called it anyway. Any onlooker would say she was head over heels in love with the older witch.

"I'm sorry Hermione, did I wake you?" Ginny asked, trying to keep her teeth from clattering.

"No, I just couldn't sleep properly. It's way too cold for me to even consider sleeping. What were you going on about?" Hermione asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

This caused Ginny to chuckle at the thought of her dream, "I just had a really odd dream where I was ice skating with professor McGonagall…" more laughter erupted from the red head.

"What? Ginny you know what I told you about those school girl fantasies of you and McGonagall, she's just a tease." Hermione joked, and laughed at the thought of Ginny actually ice skating with their professor.

"Hermione, please. I have no interest in McGonagall whatsoever. I don't know why I keep having these random dreams about her." Ginny moved her hand over her face in mock frustration, though she doubted that Hermione could actually see her.

"Oh come off it Ginny, you don't have to keep pretending around me. I think I know you well enough to decipher that look you're always giving her. I know Ginny, I know." Hermione continued joking with Ginny, enjoying the playful banter they were having.

_If you only knew that look was for you _Ginny thought to herself. "Okay Hermione, you caught me. I'm head over heels for that woman. I don't know if it's her strict conservative clothes that get me hot and bothered, or if it's her even stricter personality. Honestly, I can't see how anyone would be able to resist such a gem." Ginny waved a hand over her face playfully to which Hermione burst into laughter.

Ginny joined in the laughter, momentarily forgetting about how cold she really was. Soon enough the laughter died down, and the cold had returned with vengeance. Honestly, Ginny didn't know if she had ever been this cold in her life. Nothing was helping her maintain her body heat.

Hermione seemed to be thinking the same as Ginny for she simply stated, "It's cold."

"I think that's the understatement of the year." Ginny said sarcastically. Then an idea popped in her head, and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before.

"So what do we do about it?" Hermione asked, trying to hint to Ginny what she really wanted, and what both girls were thinking.

Without another word spoken, Ginny lifted up her blankets as an unspoken invitation for Hermione to join her. A smile formed across Hermione's lips as she quickly got out of her small, cold bed, and practically ran over to Ginny's bed, and jumped underneath the blankets, and right into Ginny's open arms. With a satisfied smile, Ginny let the blanket down over Hermione's cold body, and lowered her body against Hermione's.

"I feel better already." Hermione snuggled into Ginny's body, hard enough to elicit a certain forbidden feeling from the red head. Hermione's bum had pushed itself against Ginny's core, which sent a shiver down Ginny's spine, and it wasn't from the cold weather.

"Do you now?" Ginny asked, daring to take another step, and forced one of her legs in between Hermione's own, so that their legs were intertwined. Ginny watched as Hermione's shoulders stiffened slightly, before they eventually relaxed again. Ginny rested her arm around Hermione's body, in a protective embrace and reveled in the warmth of another warm body next to hers, and was even more excited as to whom the body belonged to.

Ginny preoccupied herself with inhaling the intoxicating scent of Hermione's hair, and giggled quietly when it brushed against her face and gave her a small tickle.

"Your hands are freezing Gin!" Hermione exclaimed as she grabbed hold of one of Ginny's hand, and began to rub them against her own.

"That's not the only thing that's freezing. I'm like an icicle over here. A hot shower would be wonderful right about now, but I don't think I can will myself to even attempt to get out from under these blankets." Ginny closed her eyes momentarily from the soft touch of Hermione's hands against her own. She was rubbing small circles around Ginny's hand with the tips of her fingers. Ginny opened her mouth slightly against Hermione's shoulder, as Hermione moved Ginny's hand up to her mouth and began to breathe warm breath against her hand.

"I think we can manage to warm each other up fine, it just takes a little work." Hermione said in-between breaths.

"Well you know what they say about when it gets really cold, another person's body heat will warm you up faster than any clothes or blankets would." Ginny commented as she tried to push herself even further against Hermione's body.

Ginny subtly explored Hermione's body with her free hand; going down the length of her cotton pajama bottoms, trying desperately to feel the warmth beneath the thick fabric. It was hard to feel anything but cold fabric. One thing Ginny noticed in her explorations was that she didn't feel any fabric around her hips, as if Hermione wasn't wearing anything underneath her pajama bottoms.

Ginny swallowed hard as another wave of tingles washed over her body, she could feel an odd sensation between her legs, and she knew exactly what it meant. She both hated and loved getting close to Hermione, she could never get enough of touching her best friend, but she wanted so much more, it was almost torture not to have anything more than friendship with Hermione. Neither of them ever made a move, because they had no idea how each other felt. If they only knew both of them wanted the same thing desperately, then maybe they would stop dancing around each other.

"That is true…except I think it means the people have to be naked in order to survive the harsh weather." Hermione whispered, momentarily forgetting about blowing warm air against Ginny's hand.

"Naked?" Ginny almost shouted from excitement.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at Ginny's reaction, "Yes Gin, you have to be naked to get the full benefits of body heat. I mean, how do you expect to get warm if our clothes…I mean someone's clothes are in the way of skin to skin contact?" Hermione's began to blush, maybe she just had to embarrass herself enough and she'd be perfectly warm.

"I don't know…why don't you take your clothes off then?" Ginny laughed, she was only half joking.

"If I take mine off, then you'd have to take yours off too." Hermione felt her heart race a little faster at the thought of being naked in bed with Ginny. Only in her fantasies had she seen Ginny naked, but now there is the prospect of actually being able to see her bare flesh in person.

Ginny was quiet for a minute. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say, but she certainly knew what she wanted, and she desperately wanted to see what Hermione had underneath her pajamas.

"Okay, but you go first so I know you're not just trying to get me naked." Ginny teased. Her eyes were telling an entirely different story.

Hermione let go of Ginny's hand, and moved to the buttons on her top, ready to unbutton them, but finding that her nerves restricted her from going further. She was shaking, but not from the cold. Was she really about to take her clothes off in front of the girl she was absolutely mad about? Hermione thought she might even be in love with Ginny, but what would happen if Hermione slipped and did something inappropriate, causing Ginny to freak out.

Unable to move further, Hermione turned to face Ginny with a telling face. Ginny, with all joking aside, looked at Hermione's eyes with curiosity. Her eyes mirrored the same emotion in her own, desire. Ginny took her hand on instinct, and moved it to the top of Hermione's blouse. She glanced back to Hermione to make sure she was okay with her doing this, and received a small nod for her to continue. Gently, Ginny moved her fingers over the first button on Hermione's shirt, and pulled it away from the fabric. The fabric on her blouse moved quickly away from Hermione's chest, it was a tight fit.

Hermione positioned her elbows against the bed, and made it easier for Ginny to continue what she was doing. The entire time Hermione was breathing hard. Ginny's eyes were glued to Hermione's chest, as one by one she undid each and every button on her blouse. It had been revealed that Hermione was in fact, not wearing a bra. Ginny saw milky white skin with a few freckles here and there. Her breasts were not yet exposed, still covered by the flaps of her blouse, but Ginny could definitely see the defining shape of her breasts from the center of her chest.

Hermione felt the cold air rush to her chest, causing her teeth to clatter, partially from cold and part from nerves. Her nipples hardened under the flaps of her blouse, and her blush grew once more. Hermione could easily button her shirt back up, and change her mind…except for one thing…she didn't want to.

Ginny couldn't believe this was happening, her mind was practically screaming at her to just go for it and see what happened, but Ginny had to maintain her raging desire. She simply must, otherwise Hermione would back away. This was only to keep warm, just to keep warm; Ginny had to keep reminding herself that's what it was for. There was nothing sexual about this, nope.

With a quick glance out of her window in an attempt to compose herself, Ginny saw that it had started to snow again. Fat flakes were falling against her windowsill, and for a second it helped Ginny calm down for a moment.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered. She wanted the red heads attention.

Ginny turned back around and saw Hermione moving one side of her blouse out of the way, and revealed one of her breasts. Her eyes widened at the site before her, who knew Hermione had such healthy breasts? With little pink nipples, that had hardened from the cold weather. Yeah, this had nothing to do with sex…

Ginny moved her hand to the other side of her blouse, and helped Hermione by pushing the fabric away from her chest completely, revealing Hermione's entire chest in all its beauty. So Ginny stared, and stared some more. She couldn't get her eyes away from Hermione's chest, not that she was trying very hard either. Without much thought, Ginny reached out her hand once more, this time to place her freezing hands against Hermione's stomach.

"Oh Merlin, that's cold!" Hermione shouted, easing into the situation more and more as the seconds passed. Ginny's hand stung against her hot stomach, but it only served to make her more excited.

"Sorry Hermione, but you're just so warm. I can't resist…" Ginny trailed off as she inched her fingertips closer to her chest and further away from her stomach. She wanted to touch her so bad; she couldn't handle being this close and not being able to feel more.

A few centimeters away from the bottom of Hermione's chest, Ginny stopped. She couldn't think straight, she was about to cop a feel from her best friend. Was she insane, or just clouded by desire?

Ginny's hand began to descend back down to Hermione's stomach, but she was stopped when Hermione grabbed her hand. Puzzled by this action, Ginny looked up to Hermione's face, who was staring directly into her eyes.

"I don't want you to stop." Hermione whispered.

That was the changing point. Ginny felt as if her heart just blew up, or that her ears were playing tricks to her mind, which would've been terribly cruel if it were not for the fact that Hermione began to lead Ginny's hand back up to her breasts, and finally grazed against the soft, white flesh of Hermione's breast.

That one graze sent Ginny into a frenzy, she couldn't hold back any longer, she had to have Hermione's body; there was no other way. Pushing the rest of Hermione's blouse down her shoulders, and off her body completely, Hermione began to tug on Ginny's own shirt. This time it wasn't as painstakingly slow as she undid Hermione's blouse, Ginny practically tore off her shirt with the help of Hermione's hand. There was an awkward moment when Hermione's jaw dropped open at the sight of Ginny's bare breasts, it only served to turn her on more.

"Well, what are we waiting for, kingdom come? Let's warm up." Ginny said as she pushed toward Hermione, causing the older woman to fall back against the bed as Ginny landed on top of her. Their breasts danced pleasantly around each other, and Ginny leaned into Hermione's face for a quick peck on the lips.

Hermione stared into Ginny's eyes for a second, seeing the happiness inside them as they shared their first kiss. Of course, Hermione had never imagined their first kiss to be like that.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Ginny whispered as she moved in for a more passionate kiss the second time around.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny, kissing back just as passionately, and bringing the cold witch in as close as she could. Her hands found Ginny's bottom, and began to pull down the pajamas that still covered her beautiful legs.

Ginny broke the kiss momentarily and Hermione whimpered in protest. Ginny put a finger to Hermione's mouth playfully, and moved back her body so that she could take off her bottoms with ease. Hermione found her hands meeting Ginny's, and pulled down on the fabric, revealing everything that Ginny was. A small patch of red curls was on her center, and that only served to make Hermione want Ginny even more.

"God Ginny, you're stunning. I don't know what to say except that I've dreamed about this so many times. I can't believe this is happening. If it's a dream then I don't want to wake up." Hermione said in a moment of honesty.

Ginny reached to Hermione's breast and pinched a nipple, causing Hermione to squirm. "You're not dreaming. Otherwise, you would've just woken up." A smile from ear to ear spread across Ginny's face.

Hermione laughed, "Stop playing and get down here."

"With pleasure." Ginny leaned down on top of Hermione once again, and continued where they left off a few moments ago. Throughout the night the girls would become exhausted and sweaty from all that they did to one another, neither one of them remembering just how cold they were, but thankful that it had brought them together. Maybe Mother Nature wasn't that bad after all…

When the morning came, the girls could be found peacefully asleep in each other arms. The night's events had changed the girl's lives forever, things were said and done that could never be taken back. To each other, this was progress…progress to something incredible. Both girls hoped that this would be the first of many times to come when they found themselves wanting to escape the cold, and be embraced by the loving arms of another. The cold night had come and gone, but what remained was love realized.

…_Five Years Later…_

On a cold, dark night in the middle of the English country side, Ginny woke to a strange dream about her and her former Professor, McGonagall eating grilled cheese sandwiches inside a tent. She woke with a stir, and immediately began to shiver from the frightful weather, only to find she was safe in her bed, though it felt as if she were sleeping on ice. A smile formed on Ginny's lips and she began to laugh at the ridiculous dream she had, remembering a time when a dream like that had brought her closer to her best friend Hermione.

"What are you going on about?" A mass of bushy brown began to stir from the other side of the bed, as Hermione's face popped up from her comfortable pillow. She had trouble sleeping as well, due to the frigid weather.

"I had another dream about McGonagall." Ginny said in-between laughter.

"Sweetie, if you keep having dreams about McGonagall, I don't know how I'm going to look her in the eyes without laughing when she comes to our wedding." Hermione moved and kissed Ginny lovingly on the cheek.

"I know I'm sorry Mione, I just don't know why I even have them. It's funny; because I remember having a similar dream about her on the night we first made love." Ginny reminisced about that one fateful night.

"Ah yes, I was so nervous, and it was so cold…just like it is tonight." Hermione snuggled closer.

Ginny nodded her head, "You know if you want to relive our first time together…tonight would be the perfect night."

A devilish smile crossed Hermione's lips, and no more words were needed. The once innocent and nervous girls now turned to each other with more passion than ever before, and relived that unforgettable night that brought them together.


End file.
